halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Anval-pattern battleship
|manufacturer=Alakav Forges |role=Battleship |length=5,894 metres (19,337 ft) |width=2,208 metres (7,244 ft) |height=750 metres (2,460 ft) |engine(s)=*Primary: Naib-pattern repulsor engines (2) *Secondary: Saion-pattern repulsor engines (4) |max accel= |slipspace drive=''Rho''-pattern borer |slipspace speed= |power plant= |power output= |mass= |shielding=*Nasaq-pattern dispersal field generator *Daca-pattern dispersal field generator |hull= Vonom hull plating (58 metres) |armament=*''Zaveus''-pattern heavy plasma lance (1) *''Koqiz''-pattern plasma lances (2) *''Rarzidus''-pattern plasma beam emitters (6) *''Marmin''-pattern plasma cannons (80) *''Zuzibem''-pattern plasma torpedoes (46) *''Xiddad''-pattern pulse laser turrets (540) |navigation=''Farseer''-pattern Doulos |sensor= |targeting= |communication= |other systems=Assembly Forges |countermeasures= |complement=* (48) * (24) * (8) * (8) * (4) * (2) * (120) * (20) * (12) * (7) * (25) * (93) * (135) |crew=454x Crew 2,270x Tratum drones |passengers= |sustainability=Indefinite |cargo= |era=* * |affiliation=The Forsaken }} The Anval-pattern battleship is a warship design pattern developed by the Forsaken. It is outfitted with reverse-engineered and -derived Forsaken technology into a unique warship. As of 2558, one battleship is in active service while two are under construction. Overview The Anval-pattern battleship first entered service on November 25, 2548, and deployed against a Covenant tithe fleet to test it in action. This ship pattern is deployed to deliver a series crippling blows against enemy forces at the beginning of the battle and dealing with any that may remain unscathed while its battle riders and onboard complement deal with the rest. Many of its subsystems are reversed-engineered from technology taken from Shield World 0362 and the materials formerly belonging to Covenant warships assisted in its construction. The battleship is one of the few Forsaken designs not taken from mutated design patterns and later altered, but rather a design based on Terenno mythology. Specifications Design The Anval has a length of 5,894 metres, the width of 2,208 metres and the height of 750 metres. It was developed from the design of the Covenant's CAS-class assault carrier and ORS-class heavy cruiser and one of the largest ships in the Forsaken fleet and the most powerful class produced by the Forsaken. The hull of the battleship is composed of 58 metres thick Vonom-pattern nanolaminate armour plating through most of the ship. The design of the ship is flatter compared to the CAS and lacks their infamous hook section and along the sides are the weapons emplacements and launch bays to dispatch support craft. Like most other Forsaken naval vessels, the ship is built using modules allowing shorter construction times and to quickly remove damaged portions of the ship and replacing them with pre-fabricated modules. Much like Covenant vessels, the primary and secondary bridges is placed deep inside the ship itself at opposite ends, each has their own shielding that active if necessary. Each bridge is located in two separable sections of the ship in-case it ever needed to escape or to eject the dead or dying section to keep fighting. Whenever a section of the ship is detached to flee into slipspace, the databanks on the remaining section will be completely destroyed and will be rigged to explode as soon as the fleeing section enters slipspace. While not primarily a carrier class ship, the Anval possesses eight launch bays along its sides that carry support craft such as strike fighters, bombers and dropships. In addition to the minor launch bays, the ship has a larger area used to store larger craft such as small warships, support ships, VIP craft and any ground forces required each depending on what assignment they are on. Like traditional Covenant warships, each bay possesses energy shielding for their traditional roles and a blast door in case of emergency. Crew and complement The Anval has the necessary permanent crew compartments for their four-hundred and fifty-four organic crewmen and thousands of warriors onboard for combat operations. In addition to where the organic passengers reside are the vast storage rooms that contain thousands of inactive or recharging Tratum drones that assist in operations throughout the ship and in combat. Onboard facilities can assist in training through simulators for piloting of aerospace craft starships and ground combat for soldiers. Near the crew quarters are small areas used for recreation. The large main hangar is used to store ground vehicles, while the smaller hangars along the port and starboard are used mostly for aerospace craft and a small number of vehicles that transports bring into battle for ground side engagements. The battleship can carry fighter craft, dropships and other aerospace craft into battle. Along with its traditional units, the ship has six latching ports used to carry Seath boarding craft that they can carry into battle to assist them against hostile forces. The Anval is outfitted with several Assembly Forges, most of which provide personnel with food packs, weapons, armour, clothing and any additional needs they may require. For military use, larger Assembly Forges are located with its main hangar bay that manufactures vehicles and support craft, while there are Forges located within Tratum drone storage areas that can assemble new drones. Because of their production capacity, the Anval is not reliant on auxiliary ships and can operate indefinitely. Armament The Anval is armed with a variety of weapons for different purposes, but usually are multi-roled when necessary. The one heavy plasma lance is primarily used for long-range sniping of enemy vessels, two plasma lances are used for mid-to-close range combat and provide good coverage. The vessel makes use of twenty-four heavy plasma cannons to take down heavy tonnage and shielded vessels while it's one-hundred and six plasma cannons are best equipped to finish them or to target ground installations. Twelve plasma beam emitters are primarily used to target weapons emplacements onboard ships and for precision strikes while six heavy plasma beam emitters are for those that are strong enough to resist the weaker variant. Five-hundred and forty Pulse laser turrets are used for point defence and against lightly armoured warships, Additional weapons utilized by the Anval includes eighteen plasma mortars that are used against ground targets, or against other warships if they are slow enough. The ship's fourteen heavy plasma torpedoes and forty-six standard plasma torpedoes are used to pursue larger warships and against static targets such as defence platforms, each from typically long distances. Systems It is equipped with two primary repulsor engines and four secondary engines that assist in speed and manoeuvrability or can take over temporarily in-case the primary engines are rendered inactive. The ship can make pinpoint accurate slipspace jumps in and out of a planet's atmosphere. Like most ships, it employs gravity cores that assist in its own movement. Its Rho-pattern borer is derived from Forerunner technology that was reversed-engineered and developed for the Forsaken, giving them an edge over Covenant borers. As with most Covenant and Forsaken warships, it possesses two sets of energy shielding. The primary one being reversed engineered from a damaged Forerunner warship docked at Remnant and the secondary energy shielding, Daca-pattern dispersal field generator, is automatically activated once the Nasaq-pattern dispersal field generator reaches 20% integrity and allows it to regenerate before deactivating when overloaded. To provide power to all the features of the Anval, from weapons to shields, are the multiple Exous-pattern reactors located across the ship and themselves protected by Vonom armour plating and energy shielding. Exous reactors provide power to the banks of energy situated at key locations that and provide energy to refill any that has been expended, often more than needed allowing the shipmaster to overcharge weapons or engines. Before being sent off, however, all energy banks are filled to the maximum it can hold. History The Anval-pattern battleship saw the first deployment on December 2, 2548, when Uncertain Harbinger ambushed a Covenant tithe fleet returning with a haul. The design of the ship would be changed continuously after dozens of field tests until finally reached its modern pattern. Seeing the effectiveness of the battleship, the Forsaken began to lay down two more ships of this pattern and they are expected to enter service by 2567. Category:Battleship classes Category:Covenant ships